CHiLDReN oF THe NiGHT
by The Chronicler 365
Summary: A chance meeting between a boy and a girl leads her into a world of excitement and danger. But, as she enters this new realm, why does she get the feeling there's more to him than what's on the outside?
1. Chapter 1

Children

of the

Night

Book 1 of 12 in the Gifted saga

Jalen Sparrow

To the "Eight" who were

Great models for the characters

Of this saga…

-Jalen, 2010

T

This novel is rated "T" for Teen:

Fantasy Violence, Language, and

Suggestive Themes

Night oo1

_Clack, clack, clack…_

A pattering of shoed feet filled the cool Colorado night air. It smelt of smog from the supposedly abandoned factories directly outside the town of Luna. It was a quite peaceful town; quaint, mostly crime-free, and friendly. Many came to live here due to the beautiful views of the Rocky Mountains. Others use it as an escape from the hustle and bustle of city life.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack…_

The sound drew closer, now, a smell, a smell of cologne, very heavy cologne. The boy was hiding behind a large dumpster. His black hair fell disheveled from his scalp, concealing his very pale white skin. He pulled his hood farther over his face. He breathed a deep sigh, then, began counting down from five silently, only forming the words with his lips.

_Now!!! _

He jumped from his hiding place as he unsheathed his switchblade knife. Letting out a chilling howl, he paralyzed his prey, grabbing them from behind, he pinned their arms to their side and placed the blade to their right jugular.

"I've got you now you stinkin' son of a…what?!" He stopped as he realized who his prey actually wasn't, "You, you're not…"

There was a blast of acidic chemicals in his eyes, he yelled, releasing the victim. After a startlingly quick recovery from the pepper spray, the boy looked up at the prey. It was a girl, a small girl with hair as dark, if not darker than his own. She wasn't half as pretty as most girls he's met, but she was still attractive.

"Whoa!! Ok, sorry, you aren't who I thought you were! I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything! I was hunting a male, about twenty-six-ish, seen him? He's kind of a 'Jack the Ripper' kinda guy…"

She seemed very doubtful of his story.

"That explains so much," Her voice was clearly sarcastic, "thanks very much for explaining!"

"Please, please listen to me! I need you to get out of here. Now. You're in a heck of a lot of danger if you stay any longer!"

Before she got the chance to escape, a thin pale hand caught her from behind. The man held her around the neck in the crook of his elbow while the other hand held both her hands together. His cool breath chilled the girl as he spoke in a cool tone.

"Quite the girl ain't she, 'Wolf?"

The pale boy was silent as he eyed his knife.

"It's too bad that you're so beautiful. If you were a tad displeasing, I'd free you."

"You're going to let go either way," The boy commanded, "She has nothing to do with us!"

"Perhaps. But, she's already sent my heart racing, and there's no way to stop me when it is."

"You mean, what's left of your heart? Don't play human; you have no real heart or soul."

The girl stopped struggling when this was said.

"Ha, I'm not trying to act human; I'm just trying to thrill myself…" He freed her hands and moved that hand to her shoulder, pushing her head out of the way with the other hand, he finished his sentence, "…and get another free meal, the blood bags cost too much at work."

Sharp piercing pain burst through her neck as the man jammed two long fangs into her. Her consciousness waned as the blood was drained through the fangs. The boy muttered something about the "Master" being P. if they weren't back soon, but, the thin cool man ignored him as he feasted. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, which was really only a matter of seconds, he unkindly ripped his teeth out of her. She collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"Dang it," The boy said, "You drank too much again."

"Well, I haven't tasted blood like hers in awhile, it was so delicious! Ahh, the ecstasy it brought me! Oh, and I'm sick of your 'hunt the vampire' training sessions, so, quit it."

"Ok, sure."

The vampire was surprised.

"Wait. Are you serious?!"

"Uh, yeah, as soon as you stop hunting humans, especially women, I'll stop playing my game."

His ally was flushed over with anger.

"The catch. But, there's no fun in hunting animals. They give in too quickly; I love the futile attempts of the human race. Either way, what are gonna do with the girl?"

"Um, get her home I guess. But, that won't be easy thanks to you. She's unconscious and won't wake up anytime soon."

"Yeah, but you have abilities too, why don't you just use those? Or, are you afraid again?"

"I'm not afraid, I'm just very cautious…but, this calls for the 'Gifts' so, this one time I'll use them again."

The boy knelt down next to her, sniffing her, trying to catch some kind of scent. Once he had found one, he threw her onto her back and ran off into the darkness of the night….

Nora awoke the next morning to a blaring alarm and a throbbing head. She groggily slammed a limp arm onto the clock, but as she tried to pull herself from bed, she slipped, and crashed to the hard wooden bedroom floor.

"Noraaaaa!!! Did you fall out of bed again??" Her mother half-screamed up the stairs.

"No!!"

_Maybe…._

She was startled when a warm sensation was running over her right shoulder. When she went to examine it, she almost screamed. There were two large wounds from which blood was excreted, soaking her white tank top.

_So…that wasn't a dream?_ She asked herself as she recalled the past night's events. _Should I call the police? Those two could still be out there…but, they seemed, inhuman. Maybe I should call the FBI instead…_

For the time being she left it alone as she grabbed clothing for the day and rushed into the shower…

…After a record breaking five minute and thirty-seven second long shower, she looked herself over in the mirror. Nora Dawson was a small girl, never more than five feet five inches. Her green eyes shone with a light of mystery and excitement, which contradicted her "sulky, life is okay" disposition. Her long black hair had always had a slight wave to it, but, was in all inevitably straight no matter how well she treated it. Her facial features were always slightly pointed, but never to the extremity of some people's. She never considered herself "good-looking" or "attractive," maybe slightly pretty, but, nothing special. The only flaw on her face was a barely noticeable scar across the bridge of her nose form an accident during her childhood. Many relatives and friends of the family always said she looked like her late father, Richard Dawson, who was supposedly killed by a drunk driver one year before her birth. She was currently sixteen years old, living with her mother, Marion, younger sister, Rachel, and older brother, Alex. After applying a thin layer of eyeliner, she threw on a pink short-sleeved low-ish cut shirt with a rose-and-vine design across the front and a pair of tight white jeans. Grabbing her yellow and black backpack, she rushed out the room and down the stairs to breakfast…

…The kitchen/dining room was still full of boxes from the recent move to this house. They lived in Arlington Heights, Illinois, but due to Nora's educational needs, they moved to Luna, Colorado. The table was set with paper plates and plastic silverware, thanks to Alex for being lax in his unpacking duties. Her sister sat at the table looking sullen and cold. Rachel's facial features were much more rounded than her elder sister's which she clearly got from their father. Her bright blue eyes were the only part of her look that didn't scream, "Leave me alone." Her black hair was cropped to shoulder length, her bangs hiding much of her face. Nora sat down across from her, always wondering why they never got along. Her mother was at the stove cooking her eldest daughter's favorite breakfast meal, French-Toast-in-an-American-style. Marion was the most beautiful person to ever live, according to Nora at least. She kept her hair as long and loose as her daughter's. She had the most brilliant yellow eyes and a smile like an angel's.

"Morning dear! How're you?"

"Mm..good, I guess."

"Food will be ready soon, so just have some patience!"

Patience. Her mother always played that card with Nora, always expanding on the importance and benefits of being a patient person. Nora basically made her own rules on what's important in life. Her list was this, starting with the most important:

Friends

School

Family

Job

Guys

Many of her friends back in Illinois found her lack of interest in guys partially appalling. They went all giddy if the most popular guy in school barely glanced their way, Nora ignored it. As she began drifting into her subconscious, trying to decipher what had happen last night, she saw Rachel's lips form the words "look out." But, it was too late; the chair Nora sat on fell backwards. She screamed as the chair smashed into the hard wood floor, the sound echoed throughout the empty house. Once she had recovered from the traumatic experience, she glared up at the assailant. Alex stood over her laughing in his worn-out blue jeans and black under-armor tee. His chin was covered in stubble that never seemed to want to grow anymore than it had. His jaw was very square, much like Orlando Bloom's. His blue eyes sparkled with a glint of mischievousness as he grinned down at his sister. Nora couldn't help but notice that he didn't even try to comb his sandy-brown hair this morning.

"Alex, when did you decide to fill my life with this much torment?"

"When you entered high school of course! Don't know why I chose then, but I did."

He was right. Ever since she entered high school two years ago he filled her days with all kinds of pranks and shenanigans. But, even though he bothered her endlessly, he was a loving brother at heart. Whenever she had guy problems, he was always there to help her out. Alex helped her back up to a normal sitting position right as the food was ready…

…Once the entire family had sat down, Mrs. Dawson began her "first day of the school year" annual talk. Alex was in the clear because he had been out of high school for a year now, Rachel was just starting high school so she got the "homework, guys, and grades" spiel. Nora's went something like this;

"Nora, I chose "Luna High School for the Gifted" for multiple reasons. The first of these being your high intellect and the need for an academic challenge. The second being you 'gifts'…"

_Oh no… _Nora thought, _Here we go…_

Ever since she was young, Nora has had the ability to "read" people's true natures, which is really convenient when choosing a boyfriend. Unfortunately, she doesn't have that much control over it yet.

"…and the teachers here specialize in helping 'gifted children' like you with controlling and understanding their powers."

"So, you're sending me to a freak show school?! Thanks a lot that builds self-esteem!"

She dug her fork into the food, expressing her anger at the situation. Her mother ran her delicate hands through her hair.

"No, Nora, it's a normal school. They just have special sessions for the unique students."

Her daughter angrily pushed her chair back and hurried out of the dining room and up the stairs. Tear welled up and flowed out her eyes as she slammed her door shut and threw herself onto her bed.

_Dad always mentioned in his study notes on how "special" the "Gifted" are, and that they should be proud of their abilities. If so, why do I feel like a freak and like I'm worth nothing…why do I feel like a piece of crap??_

She shuddered as a cold rush of September air filled the room, looking up, she saw a hooded man leaning next to the window. She tried to scream, but, he already had a hand over her mouth, but, he was behind her.

"Don't scream." He warned, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I'm here to help."

He brushed her hair off her right shoulder. Pulling away her shirt collar, he examined the wound area. Once he found the bite marks, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach; Nora had thrust her elbow backwards, releasing his grip. She flipped around and snapped a frontal kick up into his jaw, projecting him backwards over her bed. Having a free window of time, she grabbed a baseball bat out of her closet and leapt after him. She swung the bat at him, but, as it was one-third of an inch away from his face, he caught it with his left hand. With his other he grabbed her by the head, slammed her onto the floor, flipped over her, in which movement she lost her weapon; as she stared at the ceiling, dazed, he pinned her arms above her head as he knelt to the right of her.

"Ok, calm down." He said, "I'm not a creeper or anything…but, seriously cooperate. Your life is at stake if you don't."

"Oh! So you're threatening me now? What the heck are you doing here!?"

"I need to examine those bite marks."

She looked up into his hooded face, though she feared what his true motives might be, she felt an inexplicable urge to trust him. After she asked him to, the mysterious man helped her up…just as there was a knock on the door.

"Nora??" It was Alex, "Are you ok? What's with all the ruckus?"

It was her brother, the one person who would completely and utterly over think the situation. As she was about to turn around and tell the man to hide, the door opened. She spun around quickly. The man was gone.

"What're you doing in here sis??"

"Oh, just, um…trying to squash a fly!"

"Are you ok? I mean, you seemed upset after breakfast."

"I, I'm good. Umm…I need to get ready for school now, so can you leave?"

"Oh, uh, sure, ok!"

As soon as he left, the man jumped back into the room from a window. But, as he stood up, Nora gasped as his hood came off. It was the boy from the night before.

"You?! Wait, how'd you find me?!"

"I brought you home; you were unconscious so I carried you back here. But, that doesn't matter right now, let me see you neck."

He pulled the shirt back again, this time, Nora's only reaction was a slight sigh, and the boy chuckled at her.

"What? Are you still scared of me?" He grinned playfully, "Or are you slightly attracted to this ugly mug?"

She tried to slap him across the cheek, but, he caught her hand again.

"Good, the bite marks are still open, making this a less painful experience for you. Extracting the venom will only take a minute."

He carefully slid his canine teeth into the wounds and breathed in, immediately, she felt the cold chill she had that morning escaped her. She couldn't tell completely, but, she felt like she was blushing from him being so close. In another fifteen seconds, he removed his teeth as softly as he placed them.

"Um, thanks, but, I have a question…how were you able to do that, unless you're a vampire or something?"

"In my line of work, you need to be prepared for anything. Now, it seems it is time for school for you. So, I must be off!"

He bowed to her and said farewell in a very suave fashion as he jumped right out of the two story window to the street below. She ran to the window, shouting.

"What's your name?"

He turned and looked her in the eyes. She noticed how his eyes shone with a deep blood red hue. It almost disturbed her, but, yet, it was enticing.

"My name? Is that what you said??"

"Yes! What's your name?"

There was a sudden convenient epic gust of wind which caught in his black trench coat.

"My name is Hito. Okami, Hito."

Nora felt a familiar cold chill, shivering, she looked back at him. Instead of the boy, she saw a wolf, a tall black furred wolf standing on its hind legs. She blinked a couple times, and only the boy remained.

"Excuse me?" He said, "But, may I ask your name?"

She snapped back into reality.

"Nora…Dawson."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Dawson, but, for now, this is goodbye!!"

She watched him go until he disappeared into the streets and alleyways. The entire time she felt the chains of fate tugging them back together…


	2. Chapter 2

Night oo2

Nora stood, mouth agape, at the sight of her new high school. It was enormous, looking more like a miniature fortress than a school. It was surrounded by a large brick wall and gated by a solid steel door, about ten feet wide. The school had gothic style architecture covering it with four towers and a large domed main building.

_Wow…that's…_

_Huge? _A masculine voice popped into her head.

_Whoa! Who are you and what are you doing in my head?_

_I'm an "_Anomalies_," like you, look left._

A tall man with extremely white skin and disheveled curly black hair was leaning against the thick wall motioning to her. She thought she knew him from somewhere, but, her memory failed her again, so she ignored it. He almost seemed cute, standing there in his white button down and gray jeans.

"Well, hello, what's your name, my dear?" His voice was cool and smooth, "Come girl, it's ok to tell me, I work here."

"You do? Cool, well, today's my first day and…"

"….you'd like a tour of the campus? Sure. Why not?"

_Actually, I wanted directions to the main office…. _She finished to herself, _but this works as well._

Nora's face turned red when he threw his arm over her head, leading her into the "fortress." The man waved what seemed to be a membership card to the gatekeeper, who let him through without raising his eyes from his magazine. When the gate opened, Nora gasped at the courtyard. There were three magnificent fountains, one in the middle of the garden and the other two to its left and to its right, and patches of gardens filled with the most exotic and exquisite foliage, no of which could naturally grow in Colorado. There were benches scattered about the gardens where pairs and groups of other students milled about. There was a set of marble stairs much like the Lincoln Memorial's leading up to the main doors.

"Welcome to the school for the Anomalies, Miss Dawson!"

Nora's eyes darted from left to right to every nook and cranny in-between, taking in the sights as much as possible.

"H-how many students go to this school?"

"Last year we had about four hundred and fifty students, this year, somewhere around five twenty."

"Oh, wow. That's a lot more than my last school. There we had no more than two hundred fifty."

"Big change."

"Ah, yep."

As the man led her up the large set of steps, she marveled at the craftsmanship that went into every inch of the building. Suddenly, the man was thrown to the ground by a kick to the back of his head. He spun around to face the attacker. Who, to Nora's surprise, was Okami Hito himself.

"You are such a stinkin' flirt Mr. Walker! Trying to pick up another girl?"

The teacher, supposedly Mr. Walker, then attempted to tackle him, but the boy kicked upwards, hitting him square in the gut. To follow it up, he threw a punch at his face, which the teacher caught and countered by twisting the boy's arm around his back. Nora stepped in, slapping the teacher across the face.

"So all you were trying to do was get a date? I thought you were being considerate! And besides, you're beating up on a student, what the heck's your problem!"

"This little creep's been a thorn in my side the last two years; he's just getting that much payback!" He grabbed her hand and twisted as well, "And you get to come as well!"

"Ow! Where are you taking us!"

"Principal's office, of course!"

He forced them up the rest of the stairs and through the doors, into what seemed like a crappy beginning to Nora's first day…

…The main room of the building had three hallways, aligned exactly like the fountains, one on the left, the right, and straight forward. Lockers lined the walls but broke when there was a large wooden door. In the middle of the circular room was the main desk where a young blonde woman sat.

"Doris?" The teacher called. "Tell Principal Richardson I've got two disruptive students coming in."

She nodded in affirmation and forwarded through an inter-com.

"What are you doing here?" Nora whispered to Okami.

"Why? Happy to see me here? I go to this school, by the way, third year here."

"So? I just tried to help you! Now, on my first day here, I go to the principal's office! Thanks a lot!"

She heard him make a smart remark about how she "didn't have to help him." But instead of fighting more, she ignored the statement.

"Just watch," He said, "This guy's completely easy-going when it comes to me and Ian, he'll go easy on us!"

_I'm seriously starting to hate this new school… _She noted to herself.

The teacher kicked open the door and tossed the two students towards the principal's desk. As they staggered up, the heavy-set principal looked upon the pair with stern, cold, grey eyes.

"Well, Mr. Hito, what did you do this time?"

Okami explained the incident to him, who folded his hands on his desk while listening.

"And how do you fit in Nora?" He asked when Okami finished.

"All I did was slap him across the face; he was being as rude to Okami as he just said."

"So you agree with that Master Hito has said?"

She nodded.

"Well, luckily Miss Dawson, because you have not registered as a student here, none of this incident goes on your school record. Mr. Walker, the 'flirtatious' teacher, must be tolerated. No more assaulting him whenever you please."

He wrote down a quick note on a slip of paper.

"Please take this to Doris at the front desk, she will register you. You're dismissed."

As Nora left, Okami tried to stealthily sneak out with her, but, he was caught by the principal.

"Not you, Okami, I still need you." To the girl, "Miss Dawson, could you send Mr. Walker in please?"

She motioned him into the room. As he walked by, the teacher gave her a slight wink, which chilled her…

…After five to seven more minutes, Okami and Ian walked out of the office, both wearing an expression of a beaten dog. As he passed by, Nora ran to catch up to him.

"Ok," She said, "So, we meet last night, you show up in my room this morning, and then you go and get me busted on my first day here. What's your glitch?"

"You think I'm doing all this on purpose? I saved you twi- no, three times in the last twenty-four hours! I am so not doing any of this by choice!" By now he was truly ticked off, "and you think I'm the one turning your life into crap? Thanks. I'll remember that tonight."

"W-what's…tonight?"

Okami laughed at her naiveté.

"You didn't read the school manual, did you? The classes for the 'gifted' students are tonight. And when they start showing their true natures, I will not be there to protect you."

He picked up his backpack from the floor, threw it over his shoulder, and disappeared into the crowd of mingling students.

_Tonight? What's he talking about? _She pondered the new development as she rushed to register and head to class…

…Nora's day classes were like any one would find in a normal school. Algebra II she aced, World History III, equally aced, and Physics, though more difficult, she aced that as well. Fortunately for her, she didn't see Okami in any of her morning classes. Though her fellow classmates seemed to like her at first all that changed after fourth period…

…Nora gasped as she looked up the long winding stairway within the tower. The stairs went on forever, continually spiraling upwards, even past the third floor door, which was her destination. The gymnasium was gigantic; there was an entire basketball court and a set of gymnastics equipment, plus another room full of weight lifting gear. As she marveled at the amazing vastness of the gym, a slimly built girl ran over to greet her.

"Hello!" She said in a cheery, high-pitched voice, "I'm Ariel! Are you here for fourth hour gym?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Nora…Dawson."

"Well, let's get you a locker so we can get rockin'!"

Ariel grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the hallway to the dressing room. The walls were lined with approximately thirty lockers, half a dozen showers, sinks with mirrors, and a restroom next door. All the other girls paid no attention to Nora, other than a few glances and whispers. There was one girl though, a tall blonde with a cold "queen bee of the school" gaze, stood out as she continually looked over to the new girl. After Nora had dressed in the gym class uniform, which was a plain white tee-shirt and black sports shorts, the blonde girl strutted over to her, followed by her two sidekicks.

"Hello, new girl," Her voice was very unique, almost provocative; "I wanted to let you in on a small rule in this school that I know you're unaware of."

She grabbed a nearby bottle of iced water, uncapped it, and dumped it over Nora, soaking her completely.

"No one hangs out with my boyfriend except me, got it? So stay away from him!"

"Who?" Nora asked innocently.

"Oh! Such stupidity! Okami, you dolt!"

The girl stormed out of the locker room with her posse. Ariel approached soon after, offering her a spare shirt and shorts.

"What a jerk…" She said.

"Who was that?"

"Victoria Aylward, the diva of the school and self-proclaimed girlfriend to Okami, watch out. She's grudges against any girl who is even within two feet of him. Come on, let's get to class."

…the class was what Nora expected, including the occasional dirty looks from the Aylward gang. All the guys, except Okami, were so completely entranced by Victoria and her body that they had lost concentration on the sports and gymnastics they were doing, resulting in many injuries.

_What's with them? _Nora asked herself,_ it's not like she's THAT horribly good-looking…_

As she watched Okami do the current sports, she was struck by the occurring fact that he was watching her. Almost accidently, their eyes met once, making Nora turn a pale shade of pink, that's when it struck her. If she dislikes him so much, why did she constantly prove herself wrong and admit to herself she just may like him?

…The class ended rather quickly, Nora packed up her stuff, showered, and then ran off to the cafeteria…

… Lunch was only slightly enjoyable. Her meal consisted of the most boring combination of salad, cheese pizza, and an orange soda. As she sat there alone, she cracked open a book, Shakespeare's sonnets to be precise, and began to read. As she read through each of his loving poems, the book began to drift from her view, realizing that it wasn't floating, but being taken, she flipped around to confront the thief. He was about six feet tall; his face was very slender and completely bare, much like his shaved head, and he wore a jacket much like Okami's.

"Hm? Poetry? I don't see how anyone enjoys this junk. It's all a load of love sick phooey to me."

"Well, maybe that's because you're an uncultured delinquent jerk kid, so give me the book back!"

The boy leaned closer towards her face.

"Ooo…a feisty nerd! My favorite."

Nora tried not to look at the creeper just as a thin foot threw a flying side kick to his jaw. Ariel, the attacker, glared down at him.

"You player! I'm your girlfriend, Neal! Don't you ever flirt with anyone else ever again!"

The wounded boy named Neal sulked away like a beaten dog. He plopped down at a table filled with black cloaked students, much like him.

"Ignore him." Ariel coached, "He's got a good heart, but he's just incorrigibly playful."

She handed Nora her book back.

"So, how's Luna High treating you so far?"

"Pretty sucky, actually. Neal, Okami, Victoria, they're all jerks. The classes are okay, and the food stinks."

"Oh, that's too bad, but, there's hope! Just wait for tonight's night classes!"

"Who attends those?"

"Everyone!" Ariel made an odd sweeping motion with her arms, "We all do, and it's great!"

Nora groaned at the thought as Ariel looked at her, confused.

"What? What are you groaning about? It's so much fun!"

"It's that Okami will be there, and more than anyone, he's continually bugging me in some way."

"Yeah, he can be annoying. He's slightly competing with Mr. Walker for 'school heartthrob'…all the girls, except you and I, are always 'ooing' and 'ahhing' over both of them."

"How old is Walker? He seems kinda young to be a teacher, and it's kinda creepy that he's trying to achieve such a title."

"Oh, yeah. He's twenty-one. He teaches night classes only…"

_Phew. Good thing._

"…but, I have a theory!"

"A theory? To what?"

"His youthful appearance… what if, Ian Walker is, a vampire!"

"What?"

The bell rang, announcing the end of lunch period and the beginning of the next class.

"What's next for you Nora?"

"Uh, literature is up next…"

"Really? Me too! We can go together!"

…Literature went by quickly; they began to study several obscure books written by low profile authors only their eccentric teacher could like. Nora thought that her school life may get better after meeting Ariel, being that she was her first friend here. So far, her prediction was correct. Ariel made a normally dull and uninteresting class fun, by making the characters in the book lively and turning the teacher's questions right back at him. After a laughter-filled period, Nora's favorite hour came up; swimming. All her life Nora loved water, anything to do with water thrilled her. In middle school, she was the leader of the swim team, the best in the school. Nora and Ariel arrived just about on time. Being the first day, the teacher wanted to evaluate their swim abilities, giving the students their choice of swimwear. Ariel chose to wear her green floral print one piece, while Nora chose her two piece red lotus-kanji print tankini. There weren't many other students, excluding the two girls, there were five. As the teacher unenthusiastically explained "pool rooles," as he called it, Nora uninterestedly look into the bright blue water. As she stared into the mesmerizing depths, he heart skipped a beat as she saw a person, sitting, at the very bottom.

"Ariel! Who is that! He's, s-sitting at the very bottom!"

She looked to where Nora was pointing, when she saw him, she laughed.

"Yeah, he does that!"

"Who is it?"

"Um…do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Who is it?"

"Okami. Considering your current dislike of him, I wish I hadn't told you."

Nora rolled her eyes. Of course, he of all people was at the bottom of the pool during the same hour as she was in class.

"Miss Dawson?" The teacher inquired, "Have you heard anything I've said?"

"Not really, but, I was in a swim team before, so I didn't need to."

"Ooo…arrogance, well, because you are so confident in your ability, you go first. Swim to your limit from this end of the pool," He motioned with his hands, "to that end, and come back."

She jumped into the water at his command, and began the rigorous test immediately. She glided through the water with ease, clearing the length three times without a hitch. Then, part way through the fourth round, he leg tensed up in pain, and everything went into panic. She started sinking, rather quickly for someone of her size. Before she knew it Nora had sunk to the bottom, and was losing air, fast. In what time she had left, and with her consciousness fading, Nora, the young sixteen year old, looked back on her uneventful life. Sure she was a top student back in Illinois, but, she never accomplished much else. At that moment, she felt the end…

…A murmur of worried whispers filled her ears. Somehow, someway, someone had saved her…or, was she dead? She wasn't sure which it was…

…_Gasp!_

The air returned to Nora's lungs. She was alive after all. As the school's medical team took her away, she opened her eyes long enough to see her savior; Okami, the boy she hated so much, had saved her life, again. Something deep inside Nora told her that there just might be something heroic deep within him…


	3. Chapter 3

Night oo3

Nora spent the remainder of the school day recovering from the accident. She decided it would be a good time to explore the grounds. To her delight, she found a small café outside the main doors. It was a quaint little French shop, "The Moon Dance Café" being its name. Inside was as adorable as the outside. A simple dining room furnished with oak wood flooring and tables and chairs made of spruce. There were a couple of magazine racks with everything from manga monthlies to teen fashion weeklies. Currently, the shop was empty, minus Nora, who made her way to a small blonde girl working the counter.

"Hello ma'am!" She said politely, "What can we get for you today?"

"Hm…" Nora hummed, scanning the menu, "How about a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate? Oh, with whipped cream!"

"Whipped cream on the muffin, or the coco?"

The two girls laughed at the small joke. Out of nowhere, a booming voice came from the back.

"Belle! I'm not paying you to laugh!"

A tall handsome man walked out from behind a corner.

"Sorry Beast…I'll get back to work." As he disappeared again, she whispered to Nora, "He's a big sweetie, he just talks tough."

She punched a few buttons, bringing up the total for Nora's food.

"The total is forty Leros, thanks for the patronage!"

(Author Note: One dollar in our world is worth twenty Leros in theirs.)

Nora thanked her for the food and retreated to the front steps of the school to enjoy her snack.

_Maybe, maybe this school won't be so bad…_

She quietly sipped on the piping hot drink. As she set it back down, she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't actually."

Okami stretched himself out down the steps next to her, fingering a surprisingly red apple.

"Uh, you know…" They both said at the same time.

"No you." Again, in sync.

"Ok…" Okami gave in, "I'll go first; I'm really sorry. I've been a freakin' jerk to you since you enrolled. But, I can't help but want to save you every time I find you in peril…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. First off, thank you, for all the times you've saved me. I misjudged you, thinking you were a horrible person who only cared for yourself. But, you continue to save me from death. So, thank you."

"No prob. Most people's first impression is that…"

"But, I do have a couple of questions for you, three to be precise."

"Lay it on me."

"First off, why were you at the bottom of the pool?"

"I can't answer that…not until tonight that is. Remind me then."

"Ok…second. Why are you so persistent at trying to be friendly to me?"

"Because, you are new here. No friends, no groups, nothing. Plus, you need a Guardian, someone to watch over you until you've mastered your abilities. If you don't have a Guardian, you won't survive." He bit into the apple. "Which leads into the third question, correct?"

"Actually, yes, why did you save me this morning?"

He sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"Well. You have a destiny, we all do. And, according to my Master, you have a promising one. I couldn't let that destiny be shattered. Also, I can't stand to see a pretty girl get turned into a vampire minion."

Nora turned bright red when he called her a "pretty girl," something she's never heard before. Scooting closer to him, she gave him a warm embrace.

"Thanks for everything. I think, with you, I can probably make it here."

He patted her on the head.

"Anytime, Miss Dawson, anytime."

As they continued to chat, laugh, and grow closer in general, they failed to notice a jealous girl, watching them from the shadows…

…Nora went home for two hours before night classes. She logged into an online social network and began to chat with her friend from Arlington Heights, Mary Jane Carson.

ELVENSTOCKINGS938: Hey watz up?

ANGELICGURL1449: Hi Mary! It's all weird here.

ES938: What do u mean?

AG1449: Well…idk, Luna's just plain dreary.

ES938: Oh…2 bad. What about school?

AG1449: Ok…also weird.

ES938: U ok? You seem…spacey.

Nora explained what happened at the pool. As she ended it, she figured her friend was in complete shock.

AG1449: Yeah. That's y.

ES938: Wow, that boy's a beast…Is he really hot?

AG1449: Well, does mysterious, tall, and gothic count as cute?

ES938: YESS! Send me pix! :D

AG1449: U r sick… :P

ES938: Wait. Is he "taken?"

AG1449: I don't think so. Some really annoying blonde girl says he's hers but…he's clearly not.

ES938: SEND ME PICS!

"Nora!" It was her mother, "Time to get going! Night classes are starting soon!"

"Okay! I'll be down soon!"

AG1449: Oh, gtg… night classes start in fifteen…

ES938: Really? That sucks. Seeya later!

AG1449: Yup. See you!

ES938: Oh! Tell me if anything happens between you and the hottie!

AG1449: Lol… bye.

As Nora ran out of her room, she snagged her camera off a desk, and rushed to class…

…Okami was waiting at the school gate when Nora arrived. He made a random remark about her shoes, but Nora paid no attention, she was too anxious about the classes. They raced up the stairs to the fourth floor where there was a large stadium, completely surrounded by bleachers, which was filling up quickly. The pair grabbed a couple of seats. Ten minutes later, the lights dimmed. Out of nowhere, a man fell from the ceiling, hitting the ground with no ill effects. He was well built, wearing a black tank top and jeans, and black-tinted glasses. His black hair was cropped really short. Flipping a microphone out of his back pocket, he began the night.

"Welcome, men, women, and anything in between! Welcome to Mystery, Intrigue, and you Next School Year! Welcome to the School for Anomalies! Tonight, we're having a showcase of sorts to kick of the year! You students will compete with each other using your abilities! So, prepare for one hell of a ride! I'm Dr. Rosario Fernandez! Our themed fighter tonight, the School Heartthrob #1… He's quite the looker girls, but watch out! He's got quite a bite! Let's give a warm welcome to Mr. Ian Walker!"

A blast of smoke filled the arena pit as the attractive teacher appeared next to Rosario. As the pit cleared out, he ripped his shirt off, revealing his finely carved upper body. A wave of sighs came filled the arena. Ian's voice filled the arena, even without a mic.

"..And we cannot forget our very humble host and school leader, Grandmistress Ronin!"

At that moment, a spectacularly built spectator's stand detached itself from the east wall, revealing the G.M. herself. She was a stunningly beautiful young woman with long flowing blonde hair like that of Aphrodite. Fernandez sprung into the air, as he came back down to parts of his back started to swell and break, as the skin broke apart, two large brown and white wings sprouted. With these, he flew up to the G.M.'s stand. As she watched the fantastical sight, Nora's mouth dropped.

"D-did you see that? He grew…wings!"

"Yeah. He's a level 2 Anomaly. Meaning he can partially change his body into that of an eagle. Normal human mythology would call him a 'Wereeagle,' but the actual species name is 'Garuda.' Welcome to a whole new life Miss Dawson."

_I wonder…does Okami have any abilities this…extreme?_

"What are these levels exactly?" Nora asked.

"Well. There are three levels for each Anomaly. Level One consists of warriors, psychics, mages, and necromancers. Anomalies of this type can use magic and enhance fighting abilities. Level Two Anomalies can do partial transformations, like changing limbs and body parts to that of a different creature. Now, this is where it gets crazy. Level Three's can do complete transformations; their entire body become's that of another being, like, werewolves for example. Plus the higher tier a certain Anomaly has all the same powers as the lower ones do."

"What Tier are you Okami?"

"Uh…hm. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Hehehe…I'm a Tier Three."

_What? Okami's…a tier…Three?_

There was an odd glimmer in his eye, which slightly bothered her. Ian called out to many of the students, challenging them all to a duel. Numerous male students all jumped out of the stands at the same time. What looked like a match Ian could not win, ended with the defeat of all the students, only five seconds after it started.

"Let's see that again shall we?"

A large four-sided TV screen came down from the ceiling. On it, Rosario replayed the battle, this time, slowed down to a more easily viewed speed. This time, the crowd was able to see Ian moving at speeds greater than that of fighter planes.

"How did he do that?" Nora asked. Again.

"Well, he focused a portion of his karma to his feet, increasing his speed a hundred-fold. He's got abilities like this that have never before been seen in this school!"

"Wait…what's karma? Other than the Buddhist and Hindu definition of it."

"Karma is energy within everything from humans to animals and even inanimate objects. It comes from the 'Heart' of someone or something. Karma powers the body in many ways, including all the Anomaly tiers. Unlike everyone here, and other people in this world, there are those who have no knowledge of the powers within, and awakening these abilities is ridiculously hard."

After pummeling many more students in very similar ways, an unexpected challenger jumped from the stands, Ariel, Nora's new friend. As soon as her feet hit the dirt, she raced around the stadium at speeds close to Ian's. Pulling a hair brush from her pocket, she baffled the crowd.

_What is she planning? _Ian questioned.

With a flick of the wrist, the brush sprung open into a bladed boomerang. Muttering a few unrecognizable words, and making three hand signs, the boomerang began to glow orange. Then, out of nowhere, it burst into blue flames which engulfed the weapon. Nora, have another shock of the night, stared at the amazing sight.

"Let me guess…" Okami asked, "You're wondering how she did that, aren't you?"

"Yes! What was that?"

"Well, Karma has many uses; body enhancers, Transformation, and, as you have just witnessed, 'Kana'."

"Kana?"

Okami scoffed.

"Don't you know anything about the Anomaly world? Ok, a Kana is a spell, like in fairytales, just, on a whole different level. It can be used to harness the elements in multiple ways, one being weapon ignition, where your current held weapon become encased in whatever element you were born with. The only real disadvantages to Kanas are the fact that Karma is very limited. Every being only has a certain amount of it per day, once depleted from Kana usage and Karma 'steroids' the user becomes 'sober.' When in this state, the user is stuck at the level of a normal human being or, whatever they started as. Once they've gotten plenty of rest, they can use their karma freely again."

"You said something about 'elements,' what are those?"

"The elements one can be born with are set into four groups. The first group is the Base Elements; Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Group Two, Secondary Elements consists of; Ice, Acid, Shadows, Wood, and Lightning. The third group is Rare Elements, Light and Darkness. The last group is the Heaven Elements, Divine and Corruption."

"This is a heck of a lot to take in…"

"Are you with me so far?"

"Uh, mostly. A couple things though. What are Ian's, Ariel's, yours, and my types?"

"As far as school records go, Ian and Ariel are both Firas type, but, I think he has something different hiding within. I'm an Aquas, a water user. And you, we have yet to find out."

As he was chatting with her, the bout within the pit began. Trying her best to distract him, Ariel continued to race around the room, as she did, Ian stood stoically, waiting, watching. As she found a perfect opening, Ariel threw her boomerang, distracting him long enough to toss a wave of deadly shuriken at him. Kicking up a cloud of dust, the blades cut into him, though the impact was clouded. The room went dead silent, waiting for the stunning result. Thunderous applause erupted throughout the stadium as the dust cleared to reveal a down Ian Walker.

"Did she win?"

"No." Okami said. "He's playing her emotions, dropping her guard with thoughts of victory. That's how he fights, and how he's never lost. Not once."

"What? But, he's clearly been defeated!"

"Place you hands like this," He showed her the hand position, "Then, say 'kai'…this is the Spellbreaker Kana."

As soon as she did, Nora felt something drain from her.

"You felt it, didn't you? A bit of your Karma being used up? After awhile, you'll be used to it."

Okami told her to look to where Ian's body was, but, there was nothing.

"You've seen through the illusion now. Spellbreaker allows the user to see the truth behind certain Kanas. Ian was hiding elsewhere when 'he' was struck with the shuriken. The dust storm was when he switched with the illusion 'Ian.' He's most likely hiding…"

The teacher suddenly melted right out of the wall behind Ariel.

"…There."

Before she could react, he jabbed her randomly across her body, knocking her out. Though it was another stunning defeat, the enthusiasm of the crowd had died, considering the teacher's winning streak that night.

"Okami? What's happened to her! Will Ariel be ok?"

"Just fine, all he did was knock her out. See, he jabbed four of the main upper body Karma points, though painful, it's never deadly. In all, there's twenty-four Karma 'factories' in the body. Though it is another system in the body, like the digestive and nervous, it isn't visible to man, so, it's an unknown. You'll get all the info on the 'KVS' as it's called later, in the classes."

"But, what about Ariel?"

"She'll be up in…about, one hour maybe?"

"Alriiiiight everyone!" Rosario announced, "We have time for one last match, any takers? Who wants to challenge the unstoppable master?"

Dead silence.

"Okami," Whispered Nora, "you do it."

"What? Do what, fight him?"

"Yeah! I want to see you fight him! It would be really cool…please?"

"That's suicide my dear. He's way too good for me to challenge. I'd like to be awake the rest of the night."

Nora pouted, resting her head in her hands.

"Oh. Nora, don't do that…you're making me feel bad!"

She continued her act, knowing it was working on him.

"Anyone? Is there anyone who thinks they're man, or woman, enough to combat him?" Rosario asked again.

"I will." Okami announced.

He jumped from the stands, throwing off his jacket, revealing a tight black leather tank top. The two contestants looked determinedly at one another. As they had begun their stare down, the building went silent, waiting for the match to begin. Instantaneously, they clashed, punching and blocking at speeds no normal fighter could do. The audience's attention grew as their battle escalated. Ian prepared a punch which exploded into flames when it was thrown. Seeing this coming, Okami caught it with superhuman speed. Though his hand was being caught in the flames, it wasn't burned. Steam began to pour as ice crept off Okami's hand, extinguishing the flames. Leaping backwards, the teacher paused for a second.

"And they're at it again!" Rosario yelled, "The competing heartthrobs are pulling all stops! How will such a battle end?"

Ian charged back out, this time, he flipped high into the air, coming down with a flaming axe kick. As his foot hit the ground, the flames launched in a straight line towards Okami. He evaded to the right, pressed his palms together and unleashed a blast of icy fury at his rival. Ian blocked the technique with a large shield of blistering heat.

"Amazing. Aren't they?" A familiar voice came from behind Nora, "Sooo hard to choose, Okami, or Ian? Isn't it?"

Nora turned around to see Victoria and her posse. There was a malicious look in their eyes.

"Oh! I just remembered! There's no choice for any other girls! Okami is all mine! Girls?"

The two henchwomen grabbed Nora, gagging her and tying her hands back behind her back. The Queen Bee pulled something small from her pocket in and jammed it into the back of Nora's neck. Instantly, she went out, completely paralyzed. As the trio pulled her away, Okami and Ian continued their bout, throwing fire and ice back and forth.

"Amazing! They are so evenly matched!" Fernandez exclaimed, "How will such an epic duel turn out in only five minutes?"

The last thing Nora saw was a blur of red and blue being shot across the field, not knowing whether or not she'd ever see anything else ever again…

…Nora awoke, disoriented. She felt like her entire world was completely upside down. As she opened her eyes, she discovered it wasn't, rather she was. Her mouth was gagged, which she discovered trying to call out for help. She had also been bound by thick webbing. Struggling to look upwards, she discovered she was hanging from the pool ceiling by this sticky, strong web.

_How…how did I get here?_

"Well girls, it seems the 'little fly' has woken up. But, oh no! She's been caught in a web! Why, you ask? Because, the little 'fly' tried to steal my boyfriend!"

Nora couldn't do anything but listen to Victoria rant at her.

"Well, as punishment for attempting to steal him, we'll make you hurt as much as possible. Drowning is a slow, painful way to die right?"

…Applause roared as Okami's fist made contact with Ian's face. The punch made him fly into the arena wall, denting it. A sudden jarring pain in Okami's head made him wince. It was a common feeling for him. He's felt it before, when various people he's known were in grave danger…it was a, "security system" of sorts.

_Search, search, search! Who is it!_

After another mental sweep of the building, a result appeared. It was Nora. As he leapt towards the stands for his coat, he blasted Ian once last time with a massive wave of icy winds, freezing his foe in place. He threw on the coat and ran out to the door, following his seventh sense for peril as the crowd erupted at the victory over the unbeatable Ian…


	4. Chapter 4

Night oo4

"Where is Nora!" Okami shouted as he threw the pool doors open.

As if answering his question, two thin black stakes flew from the shadows of the ceilings. Okami dodged one and caught the other, throwing it back to where it came. There was a shriek unlike anything a human could produce. Out of the shadows came an injured underling of Victoria's, Mina, with the pike jutting out of her left shoulder, blood trickling out in a constant flow. Two devilish wings protruded from her back, a cruel scowl upon her face.

"Where is Nora?" Okami demanded, fiercer than ever.

"Why bare you fangs over her?" A voice came from behind as the doors slammed shut, "I _know_ you want me more."

"Victoria! What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing yet. But, I may do stuff, horrible stuff, unless you do as I say."

"What are your demands?" He asked, "Not that I'll agree to them."

"Nothing much really, just…" She whispered her desire into his ear, "…and no one needs to know we did."

_Yeah. Saw that coming…_

"Well, what's your response?"

Okami's response was a literal knife to the chest. He drove a long blade into her heart.

"W-what the heck? You could have killed me!"

"Liar. I know what you are; Succubus can't be killed by destroying their heart. Don't think you can trick me; I have copies of the registration forms of all the students here."

"So…no deal?"

"Never. I won't make such a deal with you."

"Fine, if you won't agree to my demands, you will die with her! Mina! Kate!"

She tore herself from his blade and flew up to her friends, all three sporting similar wings. The two minions shot towards him. As Kate nearly collided with him, Okami grabbed her by the wing, tossing her over his head into the wall. Right as Mina got in range, he threw a blade through her wing, sending her spiraling into the water below. Out of instinct, he swung his fist backwards, which collided with Kate's face. He dodged to the left as three pikes whizzed past him, leaving him open. They jumped back towards him, elongated fingernails ready to kill. Okami met both of them with blows to their faces. As they tumbled to the ground, he used Mina's head as a foothold, kicking off that, he launched himself towards Victoria, who evaded with ease.

"I'm not stupid! Such a flashy attack is easily avoided!"

"Maybe I wasn't aiming for you…"

Okami disappeared in an instant, and then reappeared an instant later, clinging to the chain which held Nora.

"Flashback Kana. The caster can disappear at will, then reappear wherever they pictured in their mind. Simple parlour trick."

He blew on the chain when he had stopped talking. As he did, it began to frost over. Once it was encased in a proper amount of ice, he smashed it with his bare hand. The chain snapped apart, causing Nora to drop to the pool below. Okami dove after her. The end of the chain was almost in his hand when Victoria tackled him midair.

"You won't save her this time! She'll die today, and you'll have no choice but to be with me forever!"

"In your dreams."

He twisted her arm around, and then threw her at her friends. She was too dazed by the flight to move.

"Three flames of ignition shine as the blue moon is cast down from the throne!"

Just as he finished the Kana, three streams of orange water flooded over the three, then froze.

"That should hold them, now to get Nora."

He dove into the pool and dragged her up to solid ground. As he untied her, he noticed she was completely unfazed by the lack of air in the pool.

"What happened? I'm not gasping for air…yet, I was in the bottom of the pool…"

"My guess, your Deviant abilities are evolving to a new level. Probably due to the extremely high levels of excess Karma in this school." He helped her up, "Maybe you're becoming a fish girl! Next you'll probably grow gills on your waist!"

There was a long awkward silence.

"I'm kidding."

Nora slightly laughed. Unsure if he was truly kidding, she felt at her waist, making sure nothing was there, which was the case.

"Your next change will probably have to do with your karma type. Currently, it's at Standard, the basic type until the Heart is fully unlocked, but tomorrow night we'll see that change happen. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit, but, I'm fine."

"What'd you do to tick off the queen bee so fast? It isn't that easy."

"She thinks you and I are 'together'."

"Of course. Well, don't worry, you're not the first girl to be tormented like this; Ariel, who you've met, and Charlotte, who you'll meet soon enough, has also had to deal with her."

Something in Okami's mind snapped, which reflected on his face, worrying Nora.

"What? What is it?"

"We're supposed to be signing up for classes right now, and we've only got ten minutes left. So, let's go… you might want to hold on tight."

He grabbed her and held her close to him; she felt tender warmth envelop her so much that her face may have turned a light pink.

"Flashback."

In an instant, they were gone, leaving behind the frozen trio to slowly thaw out…

…"Here we are!"

Luckily for Okami and Nora, there were enough students still signing up that they could take their time choosing.

"So, for now, I'll help you decide. Then, if you excel in those, you'll be allowed to move up later on. Okay?"

She nodded as he began to shuffle through papers.

"For period one, you are required to start with _'Karma/Kana Basics' _once you pass the test at the end, you can move on to number two, then number 3. Here's the class description."

_Karma/Kana Basics: This class will teach you to control your Karma on a low level. We will help you to discover your Heart's E. type, master simple attack and defense Kana, and introduce to you to everyday uses of Karma. There will be a test at the end of the first trimester._

"Works for me."

Okami signed her up.

"In the next set, I won't suggest you do the combat one. So ignore it. The other two may interest you though."

She took the documents from him and began reading. The first one was about the Karma in the world, and how it affects all beings.

_Too intellectual for me… _As she read the next one, it piqued her interest. _…will dig deep into Deviant-to-Deviant relationships. We will teach you which E. Soul types to pursue and which to avoid. We'll also help to pair you with a suitable partner amidst the student body._

"You're taking that one aren't you?" Okami asked, almost sounding mischievous.

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

"Just asking." He past her the last set, "Here's third period classes, you can't take the Matrix class considering your current Tier, and I doubt you want to spend ninety minutes a day trying to invent new Kana, when you clearly just started and probably know none. So, I suggest study hall for you."

_What's 'matrix?'…well, guess I'll figure out soon enough…_

"Hito!" A stern cool voice barked out from behind Nora. She turned around to see Mr. Walker make his way over to them.

"Hey Walker, what's up?"

"…Congratulating you, actually. Quite a show you put on earlier. I didn't think anyone could actually beat me. Keep up the good work."

He walked off in a hurry, leaving Okami to a dumbstruck Nora.

"Wait?" Nora exclaimed, "You beat Ian? How?"

"The truth? Pure luck, saw a small break in his defense, and turned it against him. Plus, I have abilities beyond your current state of imagination."

He picked up his pack and left her to ponder what he had said…

…Nora had expected to come home to stillness, but, she found herself amidst a war between Alex and Rachel, who were combating over the one television set available. Ignoring them, she made her way to the kitchen where her mother was going over some mail.

"Hey Nora, how was your night?"

_How the heck do I explain any of it?_

"It was, um, good…"

"Any friends yet?"

"Yeah, Ariel Greenberg, she's really nice, and a lot of fun to chat with, her boyfriend Neal, and Okami Hito."

"That's nice, do you like them?"

"Yeah. Ariel's very kind, Neal's, well, Neal, and Okami… he's different. He's a very introverted person, but, when he wants to be, he can be a good person."

"Interesting. But, I don't want you hanging out with him anymore."

"Why? Sure he's kinda weird, but, there's something about him that's very exciting!"

Her mother stood up unexpectedly.

"Because. I say so! I will not have him anywhere near or in this house, and I do not want you to hang out around him!"

Nora was shocked by her mother's sudden mood swing.

"He saved my life mom. I was drowning in the pool earlier today. And he was the one to save me. So why are you so resentful?"

Mrs. Dawson ignored her daughter's question as she stormed into her bedroom, locking the door behind her…

…Nora slammed her door as well, angry at her mother's silence. Unbuttoning her shirt, she threw it at the door, leaving her there in a pale blue cami. She threw herself onto her bed after changing into a pair of comfortable shorts.

"Frustrating isn't it? Having a mother who hates me for no apparent reason."

Nora shot out of bed, her heart beating like an 808 drum at the sudden appearance of Okami, who melted out of the shadows.

"What the…"

"…heck am I doing here, this late? Well, you seem to need an answer to a question, and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Okay, but, first, how much did you just see?"

"Truthfully, absolutely nothing. I'm not the type of guy who enjoys watching girls undress. I'd prefer to avoid such situations."

"Okay…good. Anyway, I'll get you a place to sleep soon enough, but first, what does my mom have against you?"

Okami sat down on the edge of her bed as she shifted to a crossed-legged position next to him.

"It's not just her. All the parents of students are warned beforehand of students to beware of by the principal. Unfortunately I got tied up in something that resulted in me being black-listed. See, a year ago, I was caught up in a 'business' of sorts. A couple students here discovered a Kana which can create illegal drugs out of sand. With this ability, they began to sell it to students for a payable, none-monetary price; blood. For a small quantity of blood, the buyer was given the drugs they wanted."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I was getting to that. Some teachers found out about this black market. Because of the price, they suspected that the Vampire Deviants here were guilty, and had them all arrested for drug handling. It took the school awhile more than expected, but the Vampires were released from prison, though, they're now under watch for more drug activity. But, I know none of us did it."

"Wait are you saying…"

"…that I'm a Vampire?"

"Y-yes…could you please stop finishing my sentences?"

"Sorry, anyway, yes. My alternate Matrix is Vampire. Also, if I haven't mentioned, a 'Matrix' is a form that a Deviant can take. Example, I'm currently in my Human Matrix, as are you."

"You're, a…" She swallowed nervously, "…V-vampire? Like the one last night?"

"Uh huh. Oh, yeah, that Vampire last night, that was Ian."

"Wait! What? Are you-No! Really?"

"Yeah, same bad dude."

Okami got down on his hands and knees, scoping out under her bed. Once it was cleared enough, he climbed under.

"You're sleeping there?"

"I'll be gone waaaay before you awaken, don't worry." He pulled his head back under the bed, "Goodnight Nora."


	5. Chapter 5

Night oo5

The Next Night…

…Okami was patiently waiting for Nora at the steps of the school. There was a slight sour look on her face.

"So, how was your break?"

She sighed. He definitely knew it wasn't fun.

"Crappy. My mom's riding me on avoiding you a bunch again."

"Ah, well, that sucks."

"What about you?" Nora asked, trying to think about something else. "How was your day?"

"Mellow. Hung around the café, worked on some Kana, ya'know, the usual."

"No, I really don't. I met you yesterday, remember?"

He slightly chuckled, amused by her witty comeback.

"Good point," He took a quick peek at his phone, "Oh, time for class!"

He ruffled up her hair a bit then jumped into the cool night sky…

…Nora sat down in one of the empty chairs nearest the window, only to enjoy a view of the city in the sunset. After ten minutes of empty thoughts and an MP3, the teacher hobbled in. She was a short old woman, her face hidden behind a thick black cloak. Her raspy voice echoed throughout the room.

"Welcome Deviants of the future! You can all call me Granny; I'm here to introduce you to this new world!"

She whipped a gnarly old hand out of her sleeve, as she did, a bright ball of fire burst into being in her palm.

"Tonight, we'll focus on discover our E. Heart types. As you can see from the flame in my hand, I am a Firas, a fire heart owner. There are twelve other titles to the elements: Aquas, Terras, Windas, Toxi, Glacias, Shados, Thundras, Rays, Barks, Darka, and the unspeakable, those who have dominion over the powers of Corruption and Divinity. Please arrange your chairs so that there's at least two feet in between each of you, then I will continue."

They quickly did as she said, filling the room with the irritating sound of chairs scraping the floor.

"Now that the preparations have been made, let's begin."

She climbed on top of her desk, for an elderly woman, she was quite strong.

"To start off, concentrate on whatever is most important to you, it could be a person, a certain place, or an idea. If you did this correctly, there will be a warm sensation that will run from your heart up through your arms, and into your hands. At that moment concentrate you're hardest on that thought."

She showed them the proper form, holding the hands out, one on top of the other three inches from the chest. As she meditated, a blue flame began to flicker into life.

"As you can see, this flame is completely different from the one I made earlier. The reason behind this is because this flame is the essence of who I am. Fire is the element of power and life, as you can see, I am quite old."

There was a quiet chuckle that floated about the room.

"Now do as I did, cup your hands and hold them three inches from your heart. Then concentrate on that person or idea. Please do it now."

The room got deathly silent as they began the exercise. Within five minutes, several students had produced the essence of their Hearts. Nora watched them materialize the essences, unsure whether or not she really wanted to do this yet. Pushing aside her fears, she began.

_Okay, concentrate Nora! Let's do this! What means most to me?_

She thought of everything; school? No. Family? Colder. Friends? Warmer.

_What is it?_

"Having trouble Miss Dawson?" Granny was standing over left, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah. I can't seem to come up with something of utmost importance to me. Everything's just, everything, nothing's super special to me."

"Hm, well, there's your problem. You can't see behind what your eyes show you. I was the same when I first entered this world. I used to see trees, for example, as just trees, now; a tree is a beautiful flowing source of Karma, a living breathing Deviant. I know you can do this. Try it, look at your friends in a new way."

"O-okay…"

_Here I go._

She first thought of Ariel, as she did though, she felt her old ability kick in. She saw a different person, she saw a girl forsook by her parents to the streets of Bali, India because of her Deviant powers, branding her as a demon. She saw a girl just looking for someone to fill in the wounds her parents left… She didn't fit into the position Nora needed filled.

_Ok, Neal next… I guess._

She "saw" a tormented soul, a boy cursed by his darkness. She saw a grotesque villain clawing through his heart, tearing down the walls of Neal's mentality, but she saw a glimmer of hope. She saw Ariel, and Okami, Neal's only anchors to sanity. But, like Ariel, nothing.

_Alright…Okami now…_

Nora saw a boy, a boy who watched his parents brutally murdered, a boy looking for solace through vengeance. Like, Neal, she saw the boy struggle with an inner monster, a beast looking to destroy him. But, at the same time, she saw a hero, a valiant dark knight trying his best to be a hero. She remembered his recent deeds; it was here she found what he needed. He needed a reason to be a hero, not vengeance, but a friend. It was here that warmth began to flow.

_I found it! I found what's important! I-_

Darkness filled her mind, terror immediately filled her. Premonitions of someone's future rushed in.

An ancient evil resurrects…

Death befalls a friend…

Vengeance fills a soul…

Betrayal…

Numerous lives are lost…

The true darkness rises…

A friend returns from the grave…

A dark past revealed…

Untold powers are unlocked…

The Corruption seeks ultimate power…

Evil awakes…

A dark child is discovered…

The World ends…

A Death god weeps…

Two become one…

STOP.

The visions shatter like glass, a glowing red eye hidden beneath a hood fills her vision. As the hood is lifted, her eyes again open to the real world. Okami was sitting in front of Nora, his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything will be fine."

She loosed her grip a bit from clenching her hands shut due to the nightmare. As she did, a silvery-green light flooded out. As soon as they saw it, Okami and Granny both launched their hands out, suppressing the light back into her palms.

"Granny. You need to set her with an alternate element."

The old woman nodded in agreement.

"What? Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Your E. Heart is Divine, the rarest of all. Do not tell anyone of it, only the three of us may know. There's nothing wrong with you, you're just incredibly special!"

"Why am I not allowed to tell anyone?"

"Some may want to use your abilities for diabolical reasons," Okami explained, "and that's nowhere close to the purpose of this institute. That's why."

He gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Granny here will implant a second element for everyday use. Light will be your Alt. E. type, considering it's the most compatible with Divine."

"You're lucky Nora; these two elements only appear willingly in hosts who have a glorious destiny ahead of them. I wonder what's in store for you…"

Nora was quiet. She wasn't sure she wanted a "glorious destiny." But, maybe life would get better from now on.

"Okami," She asked, "What is your E. Heart type?"

"Well, I actually have two as well; I am Aquas and Glacias, water and ice. Unfortunately, having these two means my life will be filled with sorrows and pain." He helped her gather up her stuff. "It's time for the next class, Granny, have you finished?"

"Yes, I just completed the transfer."

"Can you walk Nora?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you."

She got up slowly, a bit woozy. He made sure she was fine, then, they both rushed out the door, the last students to leave. Granny made her way back to her desk, opening up a drawer there; she retrieved a thin black cell phone marked with an intricate insignia. Sighing deeply, she dialed a set of numbers.

"Sir? This is the Granny. We've located The Divine. How soon do you want to see her? Ok, will do. Signing out."

…Okami and Nora made it just on time, making it to their seats right as the teacher walked in; a young woman, about twenty or so, with a face aglow with overflowing energy.

"Hi everybody! Welcome to E. Soul Chemistry! You all know why you're here, to find your special someone! Now don't get psyched about meeting them tonight, for now, let's get to know each other! How about… you! You can start!"

The boy shyly went to the front of the room, said a bit about himself, likes, dislikes, grade, name, E. type, etc, etc. This continued on for the entire class. Then, Ariel went up, happily skipping all the way.

"Hello! I'm Ariel Greenberg! I'm fifteen years old and I'm a sophomore here! Um, I really like a lot of stuff, but I dislike bugs and rainy days. I'm a Firas, and I really have no reason to be here, considering I'm already in a relationship with Neal LeRoux. So, I guess I'm here for the heck of it!"

She gave Neal a quick kiss as she went back to her seat.

"Miss Greenberg, kiss your boyfriend on your own time please. Who's next?"

Nora slowly pulled herself from her seat, awkwardly making her way to the front, completely cautious and unsure.

"Hi, uh, I'm Nora…Dawson. I'm sixteen years old and a junior. I like reading, and watching rain fall, and I dislike a lot of stuff. Um, I'm a Rays."

She quickly made her way back to her seat as the teacher hopped up.

"Well, I think we have time for one more. Uh, let's see…Master Hito! You're up!"

He jumped out of his chair, stuck his hands in his pockets, and took his merry time strolling up.

"Hey, what's up?"

A shrill squeal came up from the female classmates as he began his intro. He chuckled slightly at the intensity of their voices.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm Okami Hito, I'm a junior, sixteen years old, and I'm Aquas. I like rain, reading manga, and snow cones. My dislikes are too many to name…"

He stopped himself as he tried to go back to his seat, forgetting something else he meant to say.

"Oh, and I'm here…to protect her!" He pointed a finger straight at Nora, who immediately turned bright pink, "Mess with her in any way, and you've got a crap-load of heck coming from me."

"Well! That was interesting! Now, I want you all to get to know each other, so, from now until the end of class, have fun socializing!"

Everyone turned to one another, chatting up a hurricane of youthful exuberance. Okami jumped over to Neal, telling him of all the strange happenings related to Nora, while she was introduced to other girls by Ariel. After the short period of socializing, they ran off to their classes; Neal and Okami to a Matrix class, Nora and Ariel to study hall…

… "Nora?"

"Nora?"

"Noraaaa!"

She woke up. Ariel was sitting across from her; she felt an incredible pain in her cheek. Groggily getting up, she realized she had fallen asleep amidst a textbook.

"What? Is ten o'clock too late for you?"

"Ha ha…no. Just, too much has happened the last twenty-four hours for me… when are we done here?"

"Uh, actually…right now!"

They quickly packed up their bags, leaving the silent library behind them. When they had reached the courtyard, they were surprised to discover a large crowd of students had gathered there.

"What the…" Ariel closed her eyes and placed a finger to her lips, "Ugh, damn him. Come on!"

"What're we doing? Ariel?"

They pushed and shoved their way through the rioting crowd to the middle. There, the girls found Neal, squaring off against a student much bigger than him. His opponent's left arm was far from human. It was twice as large as a normal man's; with a copper hue and tough scales. He and Neal were exchanging fierce blows when the girls arrived, they seemed almost equal. The man's toughness made Neal's fists useless, while he was able to dodge the brute's slower moving attacks.

"Neal! Why are you so idiotic?"

"Oh, shoot!" He noticed his irate girlfriend, "I'm not! He started it, so I'm just gonna finish it!"

"What did he do?"

"He, uh." Neal evaded a blow, and then continued, "He spilled my Chai!"

"Neal! You're a super-idiot! Don't get into fights over spilled beverages! Especially with larger men!"

"Why? He did it on purpose!" His split-second distraction gave his opponent a huge opening.

The man grabbed him by the head, slamming him into the ground, he pulled his unoccupied arm into the air, at which point a large cylindrical chunk of flesh forced its way through his elbow, and he brought his fist down into Neal's stomach. The cylinder came crashing back into the man's arm, adding a second, more powerful strike to the assault. As the victor guffawed, three deadly spines shot up from Neal's stomach straight through the fist.

"Psych! Mega-idiot!" Neal screamed.

He retracted the spines, transforming his left arm into an exact copy of the man's. He threw a heavy blow up into his face, hurdling him straight over the main walls. After a few seconds of stunned silence, a loud cheer went up from the crowd. Drowned in the feeling of victory, Neal hadn't notice a furious Ariel storm over to him. When she reached him, she slapped him across the face, knocking him out of his groove.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why? What'd I do?" He innocently asked.

"Not only did you get into a completely avoidable fight, but you used forbidden Deviant abilities! You promised me you wouldn't! How could you?"

Tearful, Ariel ran off. After giving Neal a look of disappointment, Nora chased after her. He shrugged, and then sulked off, ignoring the cheering. High up on top of one of the towers, three hooded figures were watching the scene…

…Nora had caught up with Ariel, who was sitting in the "Moon Dance" café over a cool cup of tea, a few tears fell randomly from her eyes. Nora sat down across from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"So much! I'm losing Neal…" She wiped away a couple tears.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story…I don't want to hold you up if you have somewhere to be."

"No, no, no! It's fine."

Ariel sipped her tea, purposefully stalling until Belle, the waitress, had left.

"Alright, so, you know how some Deviants have alternate matrixes? Well, there are some that can be very placid, and others, well, extremely malevolent. Unfortunately, Neal's matrix, the Ghoul, is the most violent of all. Following so far?"

Nora nodded.

"Furthermore, all Tier three Deviants have another consciousness, like, other people in their heads. These psyches are the personifications of the host's matrixes."

"What does this have to do with Neal?" Nora asked bluntly.

"That's what I was getting to next. So as I said, the Ghoul is the most violent persona. Neal's, whose name is Virus, lusts for the freedom of living as the only consciousness within his body. Since he was thirteen, Neal has been fighting for control over who he is, and every year, the battle continues to lean more towards the Virus as the victor. Our master, the leader of the "Keepers" has been assisting Neal in every way to help him win the battle… but nothing seems to help at all!"

"Ariel," Nora began, "Maybe, Neal doesn't need is special training or anything, maybe what he needs…is you. Maybe, if you were to show him a little faith and trust, maybe that's his drive."

"Nora's right. He's going to be fine Ariel."

The lower masculine voice startled the girls; they looked up to see Okami with a sympathetic face.

"He's strong, actually, a lot stronger than he seems. Just trust him, and be there for him. Ok?"

Ariel glanced over at Nora, and was surprised to see her face a pale pink.

"By the way, Nora, the master wants to see you on Saturday, is that fine?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Alright…I have to go, see you two then."

Okami made his way to the door quickly. Once he had left, Ariel turned back to Nora with a very different expression on her face.

"Nora, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Do you 'like' Okami?"

Her face immediately turned red.

"I do not! No, he's just a f-friend!"

"Uh huh…"


	6. Side Note 1

I'm writing this side note to clear up a misunderstanding. Due to the fact that I am a Christian (Don't let that fact stop you from reading my story. I try not to include excessive religious themes so that anyone can enjoy it.), I've had complaints that my story is a dangerous channel to demonic attack. Now, personally, I don't think that is something that happens through every last monster based story out there. So, for those who are offended by this, let me explain:

In this story, these "monsters" are thought of as intelligent, intellectual animals who can take the forms of a human to hide its presence from the real humans. This is especially the case with the Vampire, who is one of the most controversial of the monsters. There are animals in the real world that live solely on blood, like leeches and, duh, Vampire bats. So is there a problem with a larger humanoid creature that drinks blood? Also, they aren't immortal. They die at the same age range as a human would, but they are stronger, faster, and smarter. So, I refer to "monsters" as "Deviants" because they, as more animal than man, are a stray path from the road of animal genetics. The DNA of a Deviant can be transferred to a human, which we will see examples of later on in the story. The Deviant idea is more of a genetic thing than anything. I want you all to enjoy the story, but keep in mind that these are not "monsters" but a higher level of animal. Thank you for reading this, and the story itself!

The Chronicler


End file.
